New Glitch in Town
by Free.Spirit140
Summary: Any better suggestions for the name will be greatly appreciated! When Mr Litwack finds a loose wire coming from the Sugar Rush game and plugs it in he had no idea that the game would malfunction and create a new racer who is ready to have some fun. NO PAIRINGS! Not good with summaries story will hopefully be better! Rated T becuse I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm just giving this a try, it's set after the movie and is base around my OC Lemon Pop (the cover photo) I will give a description though in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck it Ralph!

* * *

"Okay kids!" Mr Litwak called out to many kids that swarmed his arcade "Time to call it a day!"

Choruses of "aww's" rang around the arcade as the kids slowly moved towards the doors.

Mr Litwak did one final check of arcade, checking around all the arcade games. He moved around scanning for anything left behind or anyone still hanging around. As he did his usual checks he spotted a baseball cap half underneath the Sugar Rush game and bent down to pick it up "Wonder who left this behind… oh well off to the lost and found you go." Before he stood up however he noticed a small wire that was unplugged hanging out from underneath the machine "Those kids," he muttered hopelessly as he fit the wire back into the place he guessed it was meant to be, nothing seemed to happen other than a small bleeping noise made by the game "always messing around with the wiring, guess the culprit dropped this hat." He made his way to the back office where he dropped the cap off in lost and found before leaving the arcade himself.

Taffyta Muttonfudge pulled over to the side of the race course and jumped out of her car.

"Taffyta!" Vanellope pulled up next to her "Yuni Verse (the girl in the Dance Dance Revolution game who gave the all clear in the film) hasn't given the all clear!"

Taffyta shrugged "The arcade's closed and Mr Litwak won't be paying any attention to the games, relax."

Vanellope sighed, Taffyta was right Mr Litwak wasn't known for checking the games unless someone made a comment. "So you gonna be part of the roster race?" Vanellope asked, grinning since she already knew the answer.

"You bet! And this time I'm not going to lose to you, glitch!" She wasn't being mean, oh no, she was being cheeky. It was all part of their pre-race banta.

"You say that every time! Just remember who your president is!"

"About that…" Taffyta muttered "You're really not going to be princess? It's been a couple of weeks since all that so I figured you would have thought it all over a bit more," she glanced up at Vanellope "its part of your programing!"

Vanellope glitched out of cart and over to Taffyta "Being princess just isn't me anymore Taffyta!"

"But-" Taffyta was cut off by a loud bleeping noise which made both Vanellope and Taffyta cover their ears "What is that?!" Taffyta yelled over the noise.

"I don't know!" Vanellope yelled back just as the bleeping stopped. Vanellope and Taffyta uncovered their ears.

"That was odd." Taffyta looked back at Vanellope.

Vanellope was not paying attention; she was too busy looking around for the source of the noise. "What was that…" She muttered to herself before she gasped and glitched into her cart.

"What is it?" Taffyta asked, worried.

"I have to check something!" Vanellope called as she sped off.

"All clear!" came Yuni Verse's voice.

Taffyta sighed and climbed into her cart, then took off in search of the other racers to find out if they knew what caused the sound.

~Meanwhile in the candy cane tree forest~

Lemon Pop slowly sat up, rubbing her head and looking around. She looked slightly older then the other racers with green eyes and waist length hair tied into loose bunches, she wore a yellow hat with white cap, a yellow skirt with yellow braces that were pulled over her yellow top, Yellow and white striped leggings with yellow ankle high boots to match.

"Where in the world…" she muttered as she stood up and started to walk around "This is just-" she glitched suddenly, being sent forward to the edge of the forest. She looked down at her hands in wonder "Awesome!" she cheered. The sound of car engines reached her ears and she noticed, for the first time, the race track that was set out all around her "Even MORE awesome!" she yelled "Racing!" She slowly started to grin "Where there's racing there's racers! Racers who have no idea I'm here!" She pulled out of one of boots a lemon flavoured lollypop and undid the rapping before placing it into her mouth and swivelling it to the left side "This," she nodded "this will be fun!"

* * *

OK! What do you think? I'm not sure about it myself but we'll see how it goes! I know it's short but I hope other chapters will be longer! **I want to hear what you think so please leave reviews! **Thanks for reading!

see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry this took so long! Thanks for all the reviews and followers it mans a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph!

* * *

Vanellope rushed off towards her castle, glitching constantly, trying to gain more speed.

"I have to check the code!" She muttered to herself, glitching ahead again. Something about this didn't feel right. The game didn't just bleep like that for no reason. She finally made it to the castle and she instantly glitched inside. She wasn't quite used to the castle just yet and she had not time to waste getting lost in the corridors. "SOUR BILL!" she called. The little green cough drop waddled out into the throne room. "I need to get into the code!"

Lemon Pop sat at the top of a candy cane tree, kicking her legs as they dangled. She pulled the lemon lollypop from her mouth and stated using it as a pointer. "So that," She spoke to herself, waving the lolly towards the far off castle "must be where the princess, or whoever runs this game, lives… that mountain," She switched her gaze to diet Cola Mountain and moving her arm around to point at it "has a track leading to it so it must be part of the course…" She looked over at the far off bakery with its many towers and smiled "and that, is where I get my hands on a cart." She deducted. Suddenly glitching she wound up on a double stripe branch several branches below causing the branch to vanish beneath her feet, and with a yelp, she fell the last few meters to the ground. She stood up and brushed herself off as if nothing happened, she was not about to let a slip up like that cost her the precious pranks she wanted to pull, which is why she needed a cart to get around, she couldn't rely on her glitch as sufficient travel, though she did need to get it under control. For now though she would just have to risk it. With that she headed off to the bakery using her glitch experimentally every so often to get her a little further up ahead, testing it out whilst she was still in the safety of this rather secluded area.

After Sour Bill had found the old tappers napkin Turbo had written the means of opening the code room on Vanellope had opened the code and dove straight in, not bothering with a rope.

"Normal," she muttered as she drifted through the character lists "Normal," She muttered again as she floated past the winners' cup, "Normal." She stated as she got to her own code which was in the very centre, to her displeasure. "So maybe…" She moved over to the outskirts of the code and there, sure enough, drifting far out from the rest with small sparks of code sprouting from the top every so often, was a code labelled 'Lemon Pop'. Vanellope stared at it, an actual glitch? Should she tell the others? She bit her lip, thinking about how the other racers had treated her when they thought she was a glitch. Would they do the same to this racer? Or was she treated the way she was simply because of King Candy? She couldn't be sure. No! She couldn't risk a racer getting thrown into solitude the same way she had been, glitch or not! She quickly glitched out of the code room. "Sour Bill. I'm going out, lock up the code whilst I'm gone." She commanded, moving hastily towards the throne room again.

This seemed all too familiar to Sour Bill who instantly turned call after her "Where?"

"Out!" Vanellope answered vaguely before glitching out of the castle all together.

* * *

OK what do you think? See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Heya! Sorry this is a short chapter as well this si still a fic I'm using to blow off steam so I don't expect any long chapters any time soon! Thanks to everyone who followed, faved, reviewed and read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph!

* * *

Lemon Pop soon reached the bakery, she simply walked up to the guard booth, not feeling the need to sneek since he was sleeping. She quickly ducked under the barrier and walked into the bakery.

"So it's a mini game?" she asked allowed as she reached the curtained area. She looked at the red button and bit her lip "What am doing? I can't even drive can I?" She sighed, feeling totally lost, something she wasn't used to feeling.

...

Vanellope rushed through game central, her kart going as fast as it could, she didn't even stop for the surge protector who had showed up, most likely to complain about her brining her kart out of her game. She let out the occasional yell of "SORRY" as she narrowly avoided hitting several avatars, only just managing to glitch out of the way. She flew down the wires of the Wreck it Ralph game, speeding off the tracks long before she collided with the run down, stationary carriages. She finally stopped just short of the building, hoping that Ralph was there and not halfway to Tappers. She took a deep breath, calming herself before climbing out of her kart. A small orange creature soon passed by her line of sight and she was quick to react.

"Qbert!" She yelled. Quber stopped and looked at her, he said something in Q*bertese with symbols appearing over his head. Vanellope eyed him before shaking her head "No idea what you just said buddy but is Ralph here? I need to talk to him!"

"Vanellope?" Vanellope turned to see Fix-it Felix Jr heading towards her, she smiled her panic subsiding instantly, these two could help her.

"Felix!" She yelled "is Ralph here? I have a problem!" Felix looked slightly worried, grabbing her hand he pulled her towards Ralphs shack.

"What is it?" He asked worried.

"Can I tell you both together?" Vanellope asked.

Felix nodded and knocked on Ralphs door, it was opened at once. Ralph's eyes flicked from Felix to Vanellope who didn't even give him a chance to speak.

"Ralph I have a huge problem! There was this bleeping just after the arcade closed and I was worried so I went to check the code and there's a glitch, an actual glitch, not like me she's a proper glitch and I don't know what to do what if the others treat her the way they used to treat me, was it Turbo that made them act that way or was that what they would actually do to a glitch and they only stopped doing it to me because I'm a "princess"?!" The words tumbled out as one long sentence with no breaths or brakes, her panic caused her to glitch wildly throughout.

Ralph blinked, he looked to Felix for help but he didn't seem to be able to pick up on any of it either.

"Alright, alright kid, why don't we go to the penthouse and you run through that again a little slower?" Ralph suggested.

"B-but we're already here." Vanellope pointed out, recovering her breath.

"This is more like a shack for one." Ralph explained as they moved back towards the main building.

* * *

Ok what do you think? See you soon!


	4. AN

Hiya! I just wanted to let you all know that I now have a Tumblr account, I'm called 'Free-Spirit140' (big shocker) I'm just goanna be re blogging things I like for now! I also wanted to say I am trying to get back on track with all of my stories so will be (hopefully) updating soon! Bye!


End file.
